fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reginald Balmore
|name=Rex |kanji=レックス |romaji=''Rekkusu'' |alias='Bad' (バッド, Baddo) Boreas (ボリアス, Boriasu) Wind God (風神, Fūjin) Wind Dragon (ウインドドラゴン, Uindo Doragon) Arashi (嵐, Arashi) |status=Active |race=Human |birthdate=X766, October 30th |birthplace=Libero |gender=Male |age=18 29 (X795) |blood type=A+ |education=None |hair color=Blonde |eye color=Blue |vision= |skin tone= |height= 177 cm (5' 9¾") 182 cm (5' 11¾") (X795) |weight= 70.5 kg (155 lbs.) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Orange |guild mark location= Right Shoulder |tattoos/unusual features= Three whisker marks on face Scar on face (X795) |affiliation= Fairy Tail (occasionally) Squad Zero (X795) |previous affiliation= Cait Shelter |partners=K |previous partners=W |occupation= 25th Mage Independent Mage Dark Mage (under the alias "Bad") Captain of Squad Zero (X795) |previous occupation=Slave |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= Fairy Tail |enemies= |relatives= Alexander Balmore (brother) Tatsumaru (foster father) |magic= Wind Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (Wind, Wind Dragon King Mode, Drive, Flame Wind Dragon Mode, Dragon Force) Explosion Magic Sealing Magic Unison Raid |curse= |abilities= S-Class Magical Aura Second Origin Activation Healing Factor Advanced Growth Rate Genius Combatant |signature skill= Wind Dragon Slayer Magic |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Rex (レックス, Rekkusu) is the protagonist of. He is a powerful Independent Mage that is a current affiliate of Fairy Tail. He is known as Boreas (ボリアス, Boriasu) or Wind God (風神, Fūjin) for his mastery of Wind Magic. He is also a prolific user of Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, taught to him by the dragon, Tatsumaru. He is also the younger brother of the Captain of Squad Zero, Alexander Balmore. He is a former member of the guild Cait Shelter. It is later revealed he is also the dark mage and criminal, Bad (バッド, Baddo). In the future, he assumes command of squad zero after Alex is killed. As the captain of Squad Zero he goes by the alias Arashi (嵐, Arashi). Appearance Rex is a teenager of average height with a very slight tan skin tone, blue eyes and relatively short spiky blonde-coloured hair. He is quite muscular. He also three distinct whisker-like marks (most probably birth marks) on each cheek. His blue guild mark is located on his left pectoral muscle. He often wears a necklace with four long, rectangular pieces of green diamond. He is sometimes seen carrying a Ōdachi either over his shoulder or just in his hand. He has excellent eye sight but has trouble reading things right in front of, so as a result he has to wear glasses, which he rarely wears. Rex's main outfit consists of a white trench coat with blue flames lining the bottom, with a blue interior and several golden fish decorating the insides, often left open exposing his occasionally bare chest (sometimes wearing a black or blue long-sleeved shirt), ankle-length blue trousers and silver studded light weight boots. He has also been commonly seen wearing a loose orange short-sleeved t-shirt with a v-cut neck, a red sash tied round his waist and black trousers with the same silver studded boots and a long cloak with a red floral pattern. Another outfit he wears quite often is a black and orange hoody with a zipper and baggy black and orange sweatpants. After the timeskip Rex dons a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem and is held together by a red rope. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals. In the future, Rex wears his brothers forehead protector to honour him. He grows taller, almost standing at 6' 0" and becomes slightly more muscular. He has a long scar across his right eye down to his jawline in a vertical line, covered by a black tattoo. Personality A very atypical main character, Rex is headstrong, crude, impulsive, violent, arrogant, and very aggressive (a stark contrast to his older brother, Alex), this leads to people viewing him as more of an anti-hero type of person and sometimes even a villain. Having an attitude reminiscent of a teenage delinquent who causes a lot of trouble. He will throw himself into battle at first opportunity regardless of who is in his way, he attacked Death without a second thought despite the fact that no one else was willing to move against him. He hates being insulted and will attack any who offends him. Rex is frequently described as morally ambiguous. A frequent issue he has to deal with is the dark aspects of himself and how they negatively effect his life as a affiliate of Fairy Tail. As someone who uses the alter ego of the notorious dark mage, Bad, Rex is additionally brutal and bloodthirsty, smiling eerily when finding himself in the middle of a battle where he enjoys proving his power to other's by physically beating them. He has displayed no issue with killing people. His personality reflects his fighting style: mercilessly assaulting the opponent and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power and skill. Despite this, he's very talented at fighting, using his magic in many unique and original ways. He has also shown to become extremely exited at the prospect of fighting someone with a great level of skill often becoming reckless in the heat of a battle with someone who's skills appear to match his own. He is incredibly persistent, even when he realizes that the opponent is much stronger than he is he will continue to attack the target, with everything he has. Rex is immensely prideful, as he hates the idea of others either helping him or him having to rely on others to assist him in battle. Because of his pride, Rex refuses to work together with others claiming he can do whatever he's assigned on his own. His pride has cost him on numerous occasions. He has a superiority complex and wants to be first and the best at everything. Though he does not care about his rank he was irritated by the fact that Sammy and Ray were ranked higher than him, brutally beating both of them as penance. He doesn't like when people look down on him, feeling like they view him as inferior; thus, diminishes his already short fuse, as seen against Kain Dressler, causing him to barrage them with a verbal and physical assault. He can enjoy the feeling of losing in order to improve himself to become stronger in most of his fight as seen when he was easily beaten up by Kain. He does hate to lose and while his frequents defeats at the hands of powerful opponents results in him evolving and getting stronger, the fact that Kain seems to always be there to beat these opponents greatly aggravates and infuriates Rex. He is obsessed with beating Kain and proving he is better than him. This serves as his main source of motivation for getting stronger, but despite his consistently impressive growth, he has yet to come even close to Kain's level, much to his ire. Rex has displayed a softer side around his adopted sister, student and one of his two most significant relationships. Rex's other most significant bonds is the one he has with his older brother, Alex. Alex is a very good role model for Rex and both his brother and adopted sister have shown to positively influence Rex and his actions. However Rex's love for them has shown to have a dangerous affect on him and his personality. His already prominent anger issues intensify when those two and their wellbeing's are threatened. Became a violent, psychopathic avenger upon learning of his brutal defeat to Ōkamimaru. Rex flew into a unquenchable rage and become solely, obsessively focused on finding him and killing him. He displayed a similar reaction to Amelia being kidnapped (though he was a little more controlled and composed considering she was only kidnapped as where Alex almost died). Rex has a strong sense of humour and takes great pleasure in teasing other people, shown by his many nick names for various guild members with the intent to irritate them. He is in addition quite flirtatious, often flirting with many of the beautiful women in the various guilds, he is also very forthcoming with his own perverse tendencies admitting without a hint of shame or regret that he was very eager to see without any clothes on and even going so far as to refer to himself as a "Super-pervert". He has a very high tolerance for alcohol and drinks it a lot, being drinking buddies with many members of various guilds. He does however get severe hang overs which often render him partially immobile for the majority of the following day. As a Dragon Slayer, Rex suffers from terrible motion sickness. In the future, Rex has matured drastically and behaves in a manner befitting someone Magic & Abilities Rex is an exceptional mage whose abilities are well-respected by even the most notoriously powerful mage's, he is an S-Class calibre mage in every way other than rank. Even throughout his childhood and early years he was an exceptionally gifted mage, hailed as a prodigy. The combination of his superhuman physical attributes, genius combative mind and powerful magic make him a match for any foe. His abilities were enough for the Magic Council to consider making him a member of the Wizard Saints (though due to his brutish, uncontrollable nature decided against it). Wind Magic (風の魔法, Kaze no Mahō): Rex is a very accomplished user of Wind Magic. He is able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. *'Flight': Rex can generate wind under his body, allowing him to levitate, hover in the air and fly. Rex is capable of moving through the air incredibly quickly, crossing great distances in short amounts of time. He has even been seen breaking the sound barrier, meaning he can fly at 990 mph (or Mach 1.3) at the least. He can propel himself through the air and bounce back and forth of surfaces using a powerful blast of wind just before impact. His ability to levitate allows him to appear as though he is walking along water. *'Aerial Sphere' (空中球, Kūchū-kyū): Alex's Energy-Make: Dengentama. Rex channels and shapes his wind magic into an orb of wind that is heavily compressed, causing the wind to violently rotate inside. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional magic or control to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long it can be used. The size and destructive potential of this spell, depend on how much magic power is concentrated into it and the skill of the user. While this spell provides a great deal of blunt damage (in part due to the rotation), the wind blades chafes into the target cutting them. After mastering the use of this spell, Rex can rip a hole straight through someone's chest with it. *'Double Aerial Sphere' (倍増空中球, Baizō Kūchū-kyū): **'Massive Aerial Sphere' (大規模空中球, Ōkibo Kūchū-kyū): As it's name suggests, this spell is a much larger variant of it's parent spell, "Aerial Sphere". The amount of concentration and magic control that is required for this spell is considerably more than any of Rex's other spells. *'Gale Force ' (ゲイルフォース, Geiru Fōsu): This spell focuses more around the large amount of blunt trauma a mass of powerful wind can do, rather than the cutting power several blades of wind have. Rex release a massive blast of powerful wind from his hand, the damage dealt by this spell depends on how much magical power he puts into it. *'Gale Palm' (ゲイルパーム, Geiru Pāmu): Rex concentrates a great deal of his magic power into a single palm before thrusting it forward, releasing a mass of powerful wind, capable of inflicting great blunt damage upon the target. By concentrating magic power and releasing it in a more compact way, Rex can increase the level of force behind it, as seen when it was used to send a giant flying. *'Pressure Bullet' (圧力弾, Atsuryoku-dan): *'Wind Prison' (風の刑務所, Kaze no Keimusho): Wind Dragon Slayer Magic (風の滅竜魔法, Kaze no Metsuryū Mahō): This a is Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic which utilizes the element of wind, permitting the user the ability to generate and manipulate it. Rex is particularly adept with this form of magic and can implore it in a variety of ways. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element (with the exception of that which he has created) in order to replenish his energy reserves. The sharpness and density of his wind attacks can be affected by his emotional state; when angry the amount of blunt force which can be generated is increased and when in a more calm and composed state of mind, the cutting power of his wind attacks are amplified. The wind produced is extremely powerful, enough to overpower fire magic, despite the massive elemental weakness. The wind can destroy some of the most durable objects and materials in the world. Basic Spells *'Wind Dragon's Roar' (風竜の咆哮, Fūryū no Hōkō): Rex's version of the trademark Dragon Slayer attack. Rex, after inhaling, releases a large mass of highly condensed wind, in the form of a powerful hurricane. This hurricane inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. **'Wind Dragon's Tearing Torrent' (風竜のティアリングトレント, Fūryū no Tiaringu Torento): A less destructive version of Rex's roar attack, after inhaling, he releases a thin stream of finely tuned wind which additionally produces hundreds of miniature blades of wind which deal staggering damage to most objects, armour being entirely ineffective against it (even magical armour). *'Wind Drive' (ウインドドライブ, Uindo Doraibu): A state that Rex can enter, a thin glow of wind magic surrounds his body and allows him to levitate and move much quicker. His other physical attributes are enhanced as well offering him augmented in strength, endurance and durability. His magic power receives a boost as well, increasing the destructive power of the spell's he uses while in this mode. His magic power rolls of him in waves of highly pressurized wind blasts which cut the earth around him to pieces. *'Wind Dragon's Iron Fist' (風竜の鉄拳 Fūryū no Tekken): Rex covers his hand in wind and punches his target across the face. *'Wind Dragon's Razor Claw' (風竜の剃刀爪, Fūryū no Kamisori Tsume): After gathering wind around his hand, Rex dashes towards his opponent and before they can react rips a massive chunk of their torso to pieces. *'Wind Dragon's Hurricane Fist' (風竜のハリケーン拳, Fūryū no Harikēn Ken): Rex clenches his fist and concentrates his magic there, before leaping towards his target and striking them burying his fist into their stomach. the resulting force conjures a large spiralling hurricane which increases the blunt force of this attack, also helping to push the target and everything around it back a considerable distance. *'Wind Dragon's Sky-Bound Spear' (風竜の空飛ぶ槍, Fūryū no Soratobu Yari): Rex swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly pressurised, torrent of destructive wind before he pushes it forward and thrusts it at his target with his palms open, creating a javelin-like weapon which slams into his target and throws them back as it cuts into them. The spear travels so quickly that most opponents cannot even react. *'Wind Dragon's Hammer Kick' (風竜のハンマーキック, Fūryū no Hanmā Kikku): Rex throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he creates a mass of wind which covers his leg, he then throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip to increase his power slamming his heel into the top of their head. *'Wind Dragon's Guillotine Drop' (風竜のギロチンドロップ, Fūryū no Girochin Doroppu): Rex gathers his magic into his and performs a front flip, bringing his arms down and releasing two powerful arcs of wind at the target, crossing them over each other, slicing the target and the ground to pieces. *'Wind Dragon's Wingbeat' (風竜の羽ばたき, Fūryū no Habataki): Rex conjures up a massive blast of wind to push back everything around him. It is powerful enough to uproot tress and tear building's to pieces. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Azure Heaven: Wind Dragon's Fist' (藍色天国 風竜拳, Aiiro Tengoku Fūryūken lit. Deep Blue Heaven: Wind Dragon's Fist): *'Azure Heaven: Exploding Wind Star' (藍色天国 風星刃, Aiiro Tengoku Bakufūsei lit. Deep Blue Heaven: Exploding Wind Star): *'Azure Heaven:' (藍色天国, Aiiro Tengoku lit. Deep Blue Heaven: ''): *'Hyper Drive''' (ハイパードライブ, Haipā Doraibu): Wind Dragon King Mode (モード風竜王, Mōdo Fūryūō): *'Wind Dragon King's Planetary Obliteration' (風竜王の惑星閉塞, Fūryūō no Wakusei Heisoku): Rex leaps very high into the air, he clenches a single fist and focuses on diverting a great deal of immensely concentrated wind magic into that said fist, before falling down toward the target and landing the punch, after making contact, the force that is generated results in a sphere of wind magic which increases in size and explodes outwards, ripping the earth to pieces and sending people, objects, buildings and anything else flying in all directions. *'Wind Dragon King's Annihilation' (風竜王の, Fūryūō no): Flame Wind Dragon Mode (モード炎風竜, Mōdo Enfūryū): After consuming the flames of a fire dragon slayer, Rex can enter this heighted mode. This mode is extremely powerful allowing Rex to supplement his wind's destructive power by using it to increase the flame's potency to a great scale. Rex is endowed with immense destructive power, far surpassing what he could achieve with just his wind dragon slayer magic. In fact these spells are so destructive that they usually require several different spells to effectively counter them. *'Instantaneous Melt': *'Heat Resistance': While in this mode, Rex becomes highly resistant to high temperatures including fire and heat-based attacks. *'Flame Wind Dragon's Roar' (炎風竜の咆哮, Enfūryū no Hōkō): Rex's fire-enhanced version of his classic Wind Dragon's Roar. Rex combines wind and fire in his mouth before spitting out a massive blast in the shape of fire-enhanced wind hurricane, twisting and turning, ripping the target and everything around to pieces as it explodes outwards. The sheer volume and size of this spell is enough to completely negate and overpower other fire spells. *'Flame Wind Dragon's Caustic Claw' (炎風竜の苛性爪, Enfūryū no Kasei Tsume): The flaming wind dragon alternate of Rex's claw attack, he engulfs his hand in potent flames amplified by his wind and then rushes towards his target before cutting though it/them. This attack provides an astounding deal of cutting and melting power and is able to be used to easily cut and melt through magical armour, as seen when it was to used to cut through a squad of knights and leave a large chunk missing from their sides. This attack also deals a great deal of trauma from the flames used, which when combined with it's cutting ability allows Rex to cut through something/someone and quickly burn them. *'Flame Wind Dragon's Sphere Canon' (炎風竜の球大砲, Enfūryū no Kyū Taihō): Using the same principles as the "Aerial Sphere", Rex now adds his fire to it, leading to an expediential increase in it's destructive power. Rex can either slam this orb of power into his opponent or he can launch it at them from a distance as a projectile. When this spell was used while he was empowered by dragon force, it was powerful enough to blast Kain straight through the side of a mountain and the explosion produced ended up destroying the mountain in the process. *'Flame Wind Dragon's Assault' (炎風竜の突撃ゴ, Enfūryū no Totsugeki): *'Flame Wind Dragon's Meteoric Burst' (炎風竜の流星爆発, Enfūryū no Ryūsei Bakuhatsu lit. Flame Wind Dragon's Meteor Explosion): Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): Having being a prodigy during his teachings with Tatsumaru, Rex managed to learn how to enter Dragon Force, he did however not have the nerve necessary to do so until he was much older due to a fear of losing control. Because Rex is a third-generation dragon slayer, he is capable of entering dragon force at his own leisure. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Rex gains augmented physical prowess and magic power allowing him access to an arsenal of enhanced move's. His appearance becomes more dragon-like gaining scales, clawed fingers and sharpened teeth. The initial use of this magic resulted in him losing a considerable amount of his self control, causing him to attack in a blind fury. In this state he was powerful enough to be able to inflict multiple grievous wounds on the supposedly indestructible demon Beelzebub. He becomes so fast he can create an after image with his speed alone, convincing enough to fool his opponents and attack before they can react. *'Dragon Pistol' (ドラゴンピストル, Doragon Pisutoru): Rex delivers a powerful kick to his opponents temple. *'Dragon Machine Gun' (ドラゴンシンガン, Doragon Mashin Gan): Rex unleashes a blindingly fast onslaught of powerful punches upon his target. *'Dragon Canon' (ドラゴンキヤノン, Doragon Kiyanon): Rex crouches down low after dodging his opponent's attack, before he brings his fist back and throws a tremendously powerful uppercut. *'Dragon Bazooka' (ドラゴンンバズーカ, Doragon Bazūka): Rex delivers a powerful two handed open palm strike to his opponents torso, more specifically their solar plexus. Explosion Magic (爆魔法, Baku no Mahō): Using this magic, Rex can create explosions of varying sizes. He can manipulate the explosions produced to some extent, steering the explosion toward the target for improved accuracy. He can use his wind magic to increase the power of his explosions. He sometimes suffers somewhat from the impact of his explosions due to recoil but the overall effect is minimal given his physical prowess. He has been seen using massive explosions without any negative effects. His range with this magic is not particularly impressive, as it does not appear to exceed 50 meters. This severely limits it's use in mid range combat and renders it completely useless in long-range engagements. *'Blast Cannon' (爆破大砲, Bakuha Taihō): A simple spell, Rex fire's an explosion at his target from one of his open palm's. Though it is simple in nature it can be used in a variety of ways. Rex can use it to follow up his hand-to-hand movements. The purpose of this spell is to acquire a target and assault it with extreme prejudice. **'Incineration Cannon' (焼却大砲, Shōkyaku Taihō): A more advanced version of blast canon, holding both his open palms out, Rex unleashes a massive explosion towards his target, reducing everything caught within it to nothing. The explosions produced from this spell were enough to match Max's most powerful fire magic. *'Burst' (バースト, Bāsuto): Rex releases an immense explosion from his palms allowing for amazing acceleration. He can then use smaller explosion's for jet propulsion by aiming them in another direction to perform unpredictable and unorthodox manoeuvres whilst still on the move. *'Landmine Seal' (地雷シール, Jirai Shīru): A combination of Rex's skill with sealing magic and explosion magic. Sealing Magic (封印魔法, Fūin Mahō): Rex learnt how to use this magic from one it's master's his brother, Alex. Since he has been using it from a young age, Rex is quite an experienced user of this complex magic. He has a much better understanding of the nature of seals thanks to his brother and as such can use several highly-complicated seals. While he is certainly not in the same league as a seals master like his brother, he is still an accomplished user. *'Sealing Magic: Zero Gravity Zone' (ゼロ重力ゾーン, Zero Jūryoku Zōn): Rex beings this spell by placing six seals around a certain area in the shape of a hexagon. Then Rex uses his sealing skill's to alter the gravity in that hexagon so that it is practically non-existent, causing everything in it to be lifted of the ground. *'Sealing Magic: Weight' (重量, Jūryō): Rex slaps a magic seal on his opponent allowing him to alter their weight. By increasing the weight tenfold he slow the target down drastically. *'Sealing Magic: Magic Drain' (マジックドレン, '' Majikku Doren''): *'Sealing Magic: Amaterasu' (封印魔法 天照, Fūin Mahō: Ametarasu lit. Heavenly Illumination): A very powerful set of sealing spells introduced to Rex by his brother. **'Formula 3' (式三, Shiki San): **'Formula 10' (式十, Shiki Jū): **'Formula 16' (式十六, Shiki Jūroku): **'Formula 54' (式五十四, Shiki Gojūyon): Unison Raid (合体魔法ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. *''' ' (, '' ''): A combination of Rex's Wind Dragon Slayer Magic and Kamina's Hellfire Magic. 'Immense Magic Power: As someone capable going of toe-to-toe with the mightiest of foes, Rex boasts a tremendous amount of magical power. Rex's magic power is so vast he can use many highly-magic draining spells one after the other to no ill effect for extended periods of time. His spells are exceedingly powerful due to his immense magic, he can create massive torrents and blasts of wind strong enough to destroy mountains and explosions large enough to completely envelop a small forest. He has enough magic for it to when released, terrifying those in the immediate vicinity, even powerful mage's recognize the sheer quantity. He can release his power as a potent aura that envelops his body and immediately affects his surroundings. *'''Etherno Control: This monstrous amount of magical power that can intimidate even some powerful mages, is made even more dangerous by the fact that Rex has an excellent amount of control over it. His masterful control of it allows him to use spells like the Aerial Sphere and it's larger variant. He has a masterful understanding *'S-Class Aura': Despite not being an official S-Class Mage, Rex *'Second Origin Release': After having Master Sensor: Due to his natural talent, his brothers teachings and spending so much time around powerful mages, Rex has become finely attuned to the magical energies of the world, as such he has developed the ability to sense one's magic power with great precision. As an adept sensor, Rex is able to discern an individuals gender, relative size, age, magic reserves and quality as well as a rough outline of what magic they can use. He can to some extent, sense both the positive and negative emotions that someone is feeling based on how there magic energies fluctuate. He can even fight without the use of any of his five senses, using the magical aura of his opponent to pinpoint their positioning. His sensory abilities are not limited to his immediate and surrounding vicinity as he was able to feel a short, but powerful burst of magic from [[]], who at the time was several miles away. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Rex possesses boasts a massive amount of strength, seen by his many casual victories over high-ranking mages and dangerous opponents. He has such strength that his punches and kicks are powerful enough to break bones, knock out opponents and smash through walls and tough materials. He can injure and fight some of the most powerful adversaries. He has demonstrated the ability to lift and hurl heavy objects many times larger than him, lifting boulders, vehicles and even a Immense Speed: Rex possesses an extraordinary amount of raw speed. He is so fast that people often assume he is using some form of Teleportation Magic to travel quickly, seen when he was able to take by surprise, appearing right behind him. By X791 he was fast enough to move from right in front of Ray and Sammy to just behind them and then tap them both on the shoulder before anybody realized Rex had even moved (in the middle of an arena with thousands of people spectating). He is consistently able to attack an opponent before they're fully aware of his presence, even if they can see him coming, it is still difficult to do anything about it. Immense Agility and Reflexes: He can react to attack's from individuals that are moving at extreme speeds. Rex has been shown to be very good at dodging or catching attacks with ease when being attacked. His reflexes render him flexible enough to avoid even the trickiest opponents and attacks, angling his body to effortlessly avoid many attacks at once, slipping and sliding with exceptional grace and control. He could easily avoid the combined attacks of both Sammy and Ray for several minutes just by moving around the arena. Immense Durability: Rex can take a massive amount of physical damage, as seen by the many times he has fought a powerful opponent that has beaten him badly, he has never backed down. Often enough by the end of his battles Rex is riddled with broken bones, damaged organs and is covered in his own blood. Immense Endurance: Rex has excellent conditioning from his severe training and determination. Because of this boundless stamina, Rex can fight for an extended period of time at a very high level, using highly-draining spells and moves. Enhanced Senses: Rex, as a dragon slayer has heightened senses. He has shown to have exceptional hearing, being able to hear an arrow being fired from several hundred yards away. He can, when focused hear the heartbeat's of the people around him. Miscellaneous Abilities Indomitable Will: To accompany his natural talent, Rex possesses an extreme amount of willpower, pushing himself beyond his own limits time and time again in order to get stronger. Rex was easily able to resist Bluenote Stinger's Gravity Magic. He always displays incredible fortitude in the face of adversity, refusing to back down even when he is bloody and beaten, facing an opponent many times stronger than himself he will continue to fight until he is not physically capable. Keen Intellect: Despite his brutish, arrogant and often simple-minded nature, Rex has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, as such he is very perceptive, he's able to deduce people's nature and their strength levels just by observing them and their habits. He has an excellent mind for combat, displaying an exceptionally high fight IQ. Rex is excellent at planning ahead of his opponents, this is aided by his high intelligence. His intelligence does to some extent extend to his academics, scoring top marks in physics, chemistry, biology and mathematics during his brief time in education. He also displayed an aptitude for learning languages. His excellent memory helps him in all aspects of life; from being able to memorise opponents fighting patterns and moves to perfectly remembering descriptions and key details for studying. Advanced Growth Rate: Rex is very talented, he will pick things up incredibly quickly and his rate of growth is astounding, improving leaps and bounds in just short period's of time. His physical attributes, magic power and mental abilities all drastically improve. He will never make the same mistake twice and will learn from every mistake that he makes. When he was first introduced he was unable deal with anything higher than a typical A-Class threat but in just a couple months he could combat S-Class threats like. An example could be that By X784 his strength is such that Kain estimated that it had tripled since X780. Healing Factor: Rex possesses the uncanny ability to heal at an accelerated rate. He has healed from injuries which would have killed anyone else. Alcohol Tolerance: Rex has displayed an impressive tolerance for alcohol, being able to consume upwards of 10 litres in one showing before passing out. Gambling Skill: Fighting Styles Genius Combatant: Rex has an extensive knowledge of fighting and an enormously high fight IQ, that has gone unmatched thus far. This allows him to fight with great versatility combining his powerful magic, high intelligence and amazing physical prowess to become a match for any opponent. He adapts to combat incredibly quickly and uses the advantage of his opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. He switches from style to style regularly to keep his opponents on their toes. Even though he may be outmatched by an opponent with more strength or speed or magic power or something else, Rex's genius combative mind enables him to fight and beat them anyway, using a variety if unorthodox and brilliant strategies. An example of this is while he is outpaced by the likes of Flash, Rex can set up traps and the battlefield around him to give himself an advantage, using obstacles and spells to slow Flash down so Rex can land clean on him. *'Wind Dragon's Style' (, ): Rex's primary style of fighting, whereby he utilises his dragon slayer magic with his hand-to-hand skills to deliver a mixture of powerful strikes and magic spells. This style is best suited for close-mid range combat. *'Explosion Style' (ブローアップスタイル, Burōappu Sutairu lit. Blow Up Style): Rex uses his explosions to supplement his hand-to-hand fighting. He can extend the range and force of his physical attacks by using an explosion following or in conjunction with his strikes. He can propel himself across the battlefield in the blink of an eye and perform unorthodox manoeuvres to catch his opponent of guard. **'Turbo Kick': *'Ninjutsu' (忍術, Ninja Techniques): After watching Flash fight, Rex gained a slight understanding of ninjustu from here he managed to teach himself several basic but useful techniques. **'Substitution Technique' (変わり身の術, Kawarimi no Jutsu): Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though the use of his Wind Magic, Wind Dragon Slayer Magic and Explosion Magic is his preferred method of combat, Rex is an adept hand-to-hand fighter. His phenomenal physical prowess aids him in this area as well, providing him powerful strikes and excellent dodging abilities. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Weaknesses Motion Sickness: Rex has displayed a severe amount of motion sickness, preventing him from doing anything, rendering him very vulnerable. He is affected by any mode of transport; cars, boats, plane's and even other people all cause him to fall down, pass out or in a serious instance, vomit. Arrogance: One of Rex's most notable flaws, even called his "Fatal Flaw" by Kain is his prominent arrogance. This has been displayed numerous times during fights as a result of underestimating his opponent and overestimating his own strength. He refused to use his dragon slayer magic against, and was almost killed because of it. Pride: Refusing teamwork and help from others simply out of pride. Equipment Quotes Quotes by Rex Quotes about Rex Trivia *He has the same birth date (October 30th) as Kain Dressler. *Rex wants to beat Kain. *His favourite colour is orange. *Rex's IQ is 140. *Rex has completed a total of 49 Jobs: 41 Normal, 6 S-Class, 1 SS-Class, 1 10-year, 0 100-year. Behind the Scenes #00e673 #0cc2d0 #0073e6 #6cd5fe |magic= Wind Magic Wind Dragon Slayer Magic Wind Dragon King Mode Flame Wind Dragon Mode Dragon Force Explosion Magic Sealing Magic Unison Raid Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Former Dark Mage